Smoke detectors of the type referred to have achieved significant acceptance and are recognized as one of the most important tools available for reducing deaths and injuries from fires in homes. Many states and counties in the United States now require installation of such smoke detectors in homes, and the detectors have been installed in large numbers, particularly in basements, hallways near kitchens, and stair areas. However, installation of smoke detectors in children's bedrooms has not met with great favor. One reason for this is that, in the eyes of younger children particularly, the smoke detector represents the threat of fire, therefore is frightening. To a lesser degree, adults sometimes refrain from installing smoke detectors because they consider them unattractive from a decorating standpoint. There has accordingly been a continuing need to provide smoke detectors which will be attractive to children, rather than symbolizing the threat of fire, and which will be more acceptable for installation in household areas where devices of purely mechanical appearance may be considered inappropriate.